Kalei/Training Day
Campaign: Damos Crusade : Journal entry by arch-militant Kalei. Training Day That's what the crew has taken to calling the incident where Elizabeth, my Tarron's sister and an Inquisitor, nearly killed us all. Great start to a new job, right? After meeting we decide to visit the slums (where we all know we belong), and end up in this ridiculous bar that must've been the very ass end of the starport we're on. I went and sat at the bar, but then I noticed that damned arbites just standing there looking all superior a few feet away and moved to the bar on the other side where our pet wolf was hiding in the corner. The barkeep gives me an odd stare when I ask for food, because apparently his patrons have never wanted anything more than a hard shot and a kidney transplant. Wouldn't surprise me if he gave it to 'em too, in this neighborhood. Things are fairly quiet until some drunken idiot angers Red Ded. A little yelling and a loud crash later and I hope they'll make us leave so I can find food. But noooooooo. From no source I can see I hear "Kill them all". I look up and say aloud to really no one "Wait, what?" and flame erupts around me in every direction. Suddenly I'm standing in the only place that isn't on fire and I curse myself for not seeing the armed men as they came in. I look around and confirm my fear. Through the screaming patrons (and crewmates), I see that all the exits are covered by men with flamers. So what does the officer of the law do? Holds up his badge, shouts how awesome he is, and RUNS THE HELL AWAY. Great right? So now we're down one, and several of us are on fire. I watch as Millien leaves, limping and badly singed. He caught the worst of the fire, but Desu girl is in flames, along with our ork. I take all of this in, but i have to tear myself away and focus on the men nearest me. The best way to aid my crew is to take out these bastards, and I've faced worse before. I feel that new, half-crazed rage flood over me, feel my new muscles flex, and my vision tunnels. I draw my sword and vault the bar, striking at one of them. I miss, and another zeroes in on me, both of them wielding chain-swords. I can hear a swordfight break out behind me and I gain a little respect for the Wolf as I note that he is a swordsman as well. After a few moments, I notice that the sprinkler system came on. Who did that? I risk a look over my shoulder and see the bar nearly empty, half my crew having deserted me, and the rest fighting desperately from the doorway. I'm forced to snap back into combat as I parry one blade and take a hard bite from another. I grit my teeth and swing, nearly cutting through the man on my right, and I feint the man on my left. I take another hard bite from their blades, and that one nearly knocks me down. This wasn't working, these guys are trained, and the others would be ganging up on me soon. I leap forward and pull the weakest one into a headlock, turning towards the rest of the bar with him in front of me. My spirits drop. One stands in front of me, teeth grit and chainsword in hand, while the rest form a half-circle around me, flamers leveled. A few have the explorator cornered at the other end of the bar. Only he and I remain. Hell of a lot of good our tenacity did us. I set my teeth as the men command my surrender, knowing there's no way out. The explorator bolts and the men that were attacking him go after him. I look the commander in the face. Again he demands my surrender. Then it clicks, hes a commander. It's obvious in his bearing and voice. This is no mercenary, or murderer (by popular definition), it's a soldier of the Imperium. Clinging to this last hope, I shove my captive away and pull out my certificate of employment from Taron Damos himself. The man examines it, and I'm told that this was all via the command of Inquisitor Elizabeth, Tarron's sister, and that I need to be quarantined. And that, Log 0001, is only a little worse than I was expecting from my first day in Terrible Taron's(as dad always calls him) employ. Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade